Chocolate Lips
by Gaosheng
Summary: An encounter with Darien that leaves Serena with mixed feelings: is it hate that she harbors for him or maybe there's some underlying attraction.


**AN:** Hi everyone. This is a short story I've decided to write. It's suppose to be a sweet single-chaptered story that takes place during the first season of Sailor Moon, however, I'm willing to continue it if I get feedback wanting more. But currently, I'm trying to work on LSFT, so I can't promise anything. I hope you like it, and please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** All rights to Sailor Moon goes to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

A rich, heavenly aroma wafted through the streets of Tokyo. Against a shop window, noses pressed against the cold glass as passer-byers peered into the little bakery, trying to make out which delectable pastry was producing the sweet fragrance. Above, a sign flashed in big neon pink letters "Sweet Dreams", and on a small banner beneath it read "Grand Opening". Excited chatter rumbled like the rushing of ocean waves pulling up along sandy shores, as a small crowd formed to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Can you smell that?" A petite blonde turned to ask another girl beside her. "It smells so good, Molly! Oh my gosh, I wonder what it is!" Her enthusiastic babble, won a wry smile from her auburn friend. 

Both girls were wearing the same high-school uniform. Somewhere in the distance the city bell tower struck three o'clock—the usual time the schools finished for the day, and the teenagers began walking home. This was when all the stores along Juuban got very busy. But today the streets were exceptionally crowded.

Tilting her head up to the blonde beside her, Molly laughed, "Oh, Serena, you think _everything_ smells good—especially if it's food."

"I'm serious!" Serena defended earnestly, her face illuminated with wonder. Crystal clear blue eyes sparkled. "Can't you smell it?"

Warily, Molly sniffed the air, casting a curious glance at her friend. She began to shake her head "no" as they continued walking along the sidewalk, but as they drew nearer to the crowd forming around the bakery she nodded "yes". "Oh my gosh, you're right, Serena. That does smell good!"

"Whatever it is, I want some," Serena declared.

Molly watched as her friend used her bag to shove her way in to the front of the crowd. She was not at all surprised as Serena's golden head of hair vanished into the group of people; it was very like her to be forceful when it came to sweets. Having a sweet-tooth the size of Japan's own Mt. Fuji, Serena loved everything and anything that had sugar in it, and she was known for her insatiable hunger for it. 

Waiting patiently, on the curb, Molly made a list of all the things she wanted to do with Serena that weekend. Tomorrow was all ready Friday, and she didn't want to stay home by herself like last week. She decided that Friday night they could rent movies and watch them over at her house, then on Saturday they could go to the mall, and on Sunday they could go to the amusement park. It had been a long time since she and Serena had gone out together, and lately she felt kind of lonely.

"Oh Molly!" 

Molly pulled out of her thoughts. Looking up she smiled brightly as Serena ran over to her with two small pastry bags with two pink letters written onto them "SD". With mouth completely filled, and still trying to ram down another desert, Serena began murmuring words that left Molly at a complete lost.

"Slow down and chew, Serena!" She advised, taking the proffered bag from the blonde who was happily gulping down what appeared to be a chocolate filled tartlet. 

With chocolate smothered all over her face, Serena swallowed enough to say jovially, "I'm sorry but it's just so good!" She didn't care for the half look of disgust on Molly's face. "Try it!" Serena urged, "I bought you a bag!"

"Every time I see you, you're either stuffing your face, or falling on it, Meatball head."

Half shocked, half angered, Serena began choking on the mouthful of desert. She began hacking violently as she peered into dark midnight blue eyes—eyes that she had become quite 

familiar with. They were always filled with amusement and she always felt that they were mocking her.

Darien Shields looked repulsed as little bits and pieces from the remnants in her mouth began to shoot out at him. He took a further step back for protection. Watching as her face turned scarlet red, he raised a concerned brow and asked, "Are you okay, Meatball head, you don't look so good?"

Taking deep breaths, as she managed to swallow the rest of the pastry, Serena glowered darkly at the tall man who stood nonchalantly watching her through curious eyes. "Not now when you're here, Darien! I'm holding you responsible for almost making me choke! And for the last time, my name is not Meatball head it's Serena. S-E-R-E-N-A!"

Holding back his laughter, Darien itched to reach out and wipe the chocolate smeared all over her lips. Instead, he shoved his hands into his pant pockets and shrugged coolly. "Whatever you say, Meatball head. But I think you were doing a pretty good job all by yourself making you choke. My advice: one bite at a time next time, okay?" He teased good humouredly, playfully giving her a wink.

"Why you pompous--!" 

"Serena, please, you're starting a scene!" Molly interrupted, shrinking into the crowd in front of the bakery. The atmosphere around the two enemies was positively explosive.

"Yeah, Serena," Darien mocked, "Apparently those etiquette classes I heard you were taking have taught you nothing." 

Gasping in outrage, Serena demanded, "How do you know I took etiquette classes? Are you some kind of stalker?" If she had been oblivious to the crowd before, she was now completely unaware. Through accusing eyes she challenged him to explain.

Darien gave a short brief laugh and met her challenge. "Stalker? Who in their right mind would want to stalk you? You're just a little sixteen year old high school kid. Anyways, Rei told me about it."

Serena's hostile expression faltered, accepting his answer. Crossing her arms before her chest defensively, she grumbled, "I should have known Rei would have told you," but unwilling to accept defeat so easily she added, "What does she see in you anyway?"

"That's the same thing I ask about you." Darien remarked dryly.

Watching as her face went from confusion to outrage to confusion again, Darien couldn't help but smile. It was so much fun teasing Serena; she had such a wonderfully animated face. Between adolescence and adulthood, her face had the potential to be quite stunning, with her striking features and all. She had gorgeous eyes that could be read like an open book, cute pouty lips that simply reminded him of a child, and a dainty little nose that held such elegance that her face had a great commanding presence. In a sea of thousands, there was no way one could mistake her good looks for another. 

"Seventeen."

Darien snapped back to reality. "Excuse me?" 

"I'm seventeen, you big dummy, not sixteen." Serena rolled her eyes exasperatingly.

"Like one year makes a big difference," Darien scoffed. Looking down at his wristwatch, Darien queried, "Don't you two have some place to be, its half past three?"

"No—"

"Yes!" Molly exclaimed, jumping forward. "Serena, you promised you'd help me watch my mom's jewelry store today after school."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Molly, I totally forgot," Serena replied apologetically, "I told Rei that I'd meet her at the temple today too! I can't miss it, it's important."

Molly sighed, "Its okay, you go ahead, I'll call you when I get home, okay? You promised to spend this weekend with me!" She quickly waved goodbye, and hurriedly walked across the street.

Serena watched as Molly disappeared, and then groaned loudly when she realized that she was going to be late for a sailor scout meeting again. "Rei's going to kill me," she murmured, and then she began to whimper, as she saw the time on her watch. "It's going to be the fourth time this month!"

"What's the matter, Meatball head?" 

"None of your business," Serena snapped testily, before marching off past Darien.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" Darien inquired, with a hint of amusement threaded beneath his voice.

"Quite sure, thank you," Serena replied over her shoulder.

"I could give you a ride."

Serena came to a stop. Slowly she pivoted. Cautiously, she arched an inquisitive brow. "No joke?"

"Not at all," Darien smiled, though really he was surprised that he even offered.

The look on her face showed that she was torn between her immense dislike for him and her need to arrive on time. Almost like a deer caught in headlights she turned towards him and nodded, "Okay, but my mother told me never to accept rides from strangers so let's establish some ground rules."

"Chill out, Meatball head, it's only a ride; I'm not offering you marriage." 

"You see," she huffed, "that's exactly what I mean! You don't even know my name!"

"I know your name," Darien affirmed, "Its Meatball head!" 

Growling in frustration, Serena threw up her hands and gave up. Turning her back to the infuriating man, her full intent was to walk away without a second glance, but as soon as she started to bolt, she felt electricity fly through her fingertips as Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. On a sloping hill, she placed her free hand against his chest to stop herself from colliding against his whole body. An intense warmth penetrated through her palm and sent a current of heat rising through her body. Her cheeks lit up like fireworks on a dark night.

"My bike's this way, Serena," Darien said, and his eyes twinkled mischievously. He could tell she was embarrassed by the telltale blush. With her hand in his he led her a little further down the street.

"Bike?" Serena squeaked bemusedly.

But before she could even protest, Darien had already straddled the bike and was half pulling her on behind him. She tried to distance herself as far away from him as possible, but found that it wasn't very far at all. Her long skirt was now hiked to her knees and she was not at all comfortable having her most intimate parts pushed up against Darien's back, who in fact was a little more than a stranger. 

Chuckling softly, Darien reached behind him and grabbed the blonde's hands, which were pushed against his back, and dragged them around his waist to clasp in the front. "Get in real close unless you want to fly off," he teased. Behind him he felt her draw nearer, but not close enough. "Closer." She moved again. 

"Closer," he began to chuckle. 

She pinched him.

Serena moved one last time before finally Darien was content. "Perve," she whispered against his back. She was clinging onto him for dear life now, and they hadn't even started moving.

"What was that?" He asked, feeling her breath graze against the soft cotton of his shirt.

"Nothing," she quickly answered.

Suspicious, but he did not want to pursue the matter any further, Darien asked where she was headed and they whizzed off towards the temple.

For the entire ride, Serena's hands unclasped, and she was hugging Darien's back for her dear life. She did not notice what she was doing until they were halfway to Rei's, and she quickly loosened her hold on him and clasped her hands together again. But it was too late. She had become aware of the hardness of his body and the rippling, toned, shape of his muscles beneath his shirt. She could almost feel his muscles stretch and contract against her body, and it made her tingle all over. As soon as they reached the temple steps, she had already jumped off even before he had come to a complete stop.

"Serena," Darien called after her, still with the same amused contemplative look he always gave her. When she turned around, he could see the beginnings of a faint blush creeping to her cheeks again, and he wondered what it was for. 

"Oh yeah, um, thanks, Darien!" She nervously chuckled.

He crooked a finger at her and motioned for her to come closer. Unknowingly, she continued until she was within his arms reach. She looked at him inquisitively, waiting for him to say some kind of a crude joking remark. 

Instead, she watched as he drew his dumb to his lips, licked it, and then reached out to her and began caressing her bottom lip. Shocked, she jumped back.

"You've got chocolate all over your mouth," he smiled heartbreakingly, and then pressed the accelerator and jetted off. 

Behind him he left a perplex Serena wondering when had she started thinking his smiles were ever heartbreaking or when had his not calling her Meatball head left her feeling kind of disappointed.

* * *

**End Note:** So, how was it? It's short, I know. Do you think it's complete as a single-chaptered story or should I write more. I hope you like it, and please write a review to let me know. 


End file.
